A better year
by Brentinator
Summary: As she reflects on the year, all she can hope for is a better one.


**Hey guys! This is my new years story! If you wanna hear my rant, read the authors note at the bottom.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

2016\. The Elite Force has a interesting one.

The team came together. March second, 2016. Led by Donald Davenport, he brought two of his kids/niece and nephew, Bree and Chase Davenport, together with a then former superhero, Skylar Strom, along with the two new ones, Kazimieras (Kaz) and Oliver, after the hospital they worked at, Mighty Med, was destroyed by two Shapeshifter brothers, Roman and Riker.

A week later, Oliver felt overshadowed by Kaz over superpowers, due to him feeling like it was always the other way around. Chase, trying to figure out the secret behind superheros, agreed to help Oliver which lead to both Donald Davenport and Oliver hanging off the side of the building while Bree tried to teach Skylar how to act like a normal girl instead of a alien she beast. In the end, Oliver regained his confidence.

Then the end of Oliver and Chase's friendship happened over Skylar's powers. While Bree and Kaz were pigsitting, Chase agreed to let Oliver take credit for him finding out how to get Skylar's powers back that she had been missing for two years. However, Skylar started letting a deadly vapor into the building, leading Oliver to almost kill her until her powers came out at just the right second, and she thanked...Chase.

Then, Kaz's younger brother, Kyle, came to visit. Kaz was overjoyed by this, until he found out Kyle just wanted to get close to Bree and Chase, and finding out he couldn't tell Kyle about his powers, he decided to try and make Kyle think he was awesome, leading Kyle to get locked in a cage. As Bree tried to get Oliver to confess he had ruined her tablet, only to find out it had been Skylar the entire time while Chase tried to get Kyle out, resulting in getting electrocuted and Kaz had to admit he, oliver and Skylar had "bionics".

Then Douglas Davenport, Donald's younger brother and Bree and Chase's actual father, came to keep a eye on them and design the team's mission suits, leading Chase to become enraged as he and Kaz teamed up to make a better mission suit then Douglas and Oliver until it ended in disaster, meanwhile, Bree and Skylar were determined to beat the other out for a shoe line and prove that one was the fastest girl in the world. In the end, however, both the girls had gotten in trouble for cheating.

Principal Theresa Cherry Perry came next as she almost shot Chase while "vacationing " and destroyed the hyper lift in the process, leading the two to get trapped in Mission Command and Skylar having to take over as Mission Leader, Chase's most important title while Kaz, Oliver and Bree were in a scuffle about Topple The Tower, Chase had purposely trapped Skylar in Mission Command so he could regain his position on the team, but Skylar and Perry almost got crushed on the mission and Chase saved them, explaining to Skylar that without the title, he didn't know who he was. But he ended up giving up the title.

Then Skylar found out one of her best friends, Crossbow, was still OK after Roman and Riker, but even though Chase said to keep her and the list with all the superheroes on it safe, they had to stay, even though Oliver, trying to gain her back, took her and the three had to deal with Roman while Riker kidnapped Kaz and disguised as him before battling and losing to Bree and Chase. This ended in Roman killing Crossbow and Oliver and Kaz bringing her back.

Then the 2016 Rio Olympics stopped in Centum City before heading there, and while Kaz got Oliver's dream job as helping out the Olympic weight lifting champion, Clutch, Oliver ended up hurting and healing Clutch, finally gaining his respect. Meanwhile, Bree and Chase got overprotective of a mini Olympics and took over Bob and Zoe.

After this, the Elite Force started using their powers for trivial things, Bree, Skylar, Kaz and Oliver decided to have a contest on who could last the longest. Meanwhile, Chase and Douglas had to deal with AJ, their neighbor who had broken into Mission Command and Chase's chip, causing a magnetism app glitch that almost made the building implode, and Chase decided to let AJ come over occasionally while Skylar won the contest.

AJ made a list that ranked the team one through five, leaving Bree feeling upset as she felt she was overshadowed by her friends and wanting her to get more powers with the same thing that gave Kaz and Oliver their powers. However, if you directly touch it, you die. Bree almost did till the team found out after blaming AJ of taking it and Skylar blasted Bree to keep her from it, but the Arcturion made Skylar's blast super powerful and almost killed Bree until Skylar sacrificed her powers to save her and made her the first bionic-superhero hybrid.

Scarlett, Skylar's former friend, captured Skylar and took her back to Caldera and while Kaz and Chase were making android girlfriends, Oliver and Bree went to go save Skylar and got captured as well. Scarlett tried to turn Skylar to her side and kill Oliver and Bree, but Kaz and Chase saved them and Scarlett fell in a lava pit. Skylar also admitted her feelings for Oliver and kissed his cheek.

The Halloween came around. Skylar and Oliver were gonna have their first date and everything was fine, until Oliver remembered that he and Kaz always pull pranks on Halloween but Oliver refused to change the date and Kaz was all alone in pull pranks, scaring only Perry cause she thought she was gonna die, so he decided to drink a replication of a shape shifting serum, but got stuck as a sheep, but only temporarily.

Then Perry was determined to tightrope walk between two skyscrapers, no matter how many times Bree told her not to while Oliver thought Chase was taking Kaz from him, and Kaz's ideas for the drone was shot down by Oliver, leading Chase to tell him that he was agreeing with Kaz for now, then was gonna change it back behind his back, and Oliver showed Kaz the security footage, making Kaz get one of Donald's drones, then Chase and Oliver almost rekindled their friendship by Chase admitting that he had been lonely and bored since he gave up Mission Leader and that's why he was hanging out with Kaz and Chase saying that he only got Skylar's powers back and there was nothing between them romantically. Then Kaz, Chase and Skylar went to the movies.

Tasha Davenport, and her daughter, now a year old, Naomi came to visit and Bree had agreed to babysit Naomi while Tasha got some R and R and Bree refused Skylar's help and Naomi crawled down to where the boys were. Meanwhile, Chase was trying to reverse aging, but could only speed it up, turning Naomi into a teenager. She and Bree bonded while trying to keep Tasha from finding out, while Chase finally figured out how to turn her back.

Then Chase got a girlfriend, Reese. They were so happy together till the team had to deal with 12 Shapeshifters including a run in with the ex hero and Roman and Riker's father, Rodiussius. While all this was going on, Reese was stealing the superhero list, only to get caught by Douglas, who was running from Perry and Reese blasted him before leaving. The team found out that Reese had taken the list, hurt Douglas and most importantly, was Rodiussius's daughter and was using Chase the whole time.

Now things are grim for The Elite Force, with a possible war raging and Douglas on the verge of death, they aren't even thinking of celebrating. Kaz and Oliver are trying to save Douglas, Bree is continuously telling Chase that it wasn't his fault with Reese and that it could've happened to anyone, and Skylar is discussing their next move with Donald, but little did anyone know that she was watching the live stream in New York at the same time.

"Thanks Mr. Davenport. I'll let you know when we get more news on Douglas."

She turns off the computer as she watches the ball, going down as she counts down with the live stream beside her glass of Coke.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy new year." She smiles, raising her glass as she whispers.

"To a better year."

 **So I know a lot of people hated this year (me included) die to several things happening, and I don't wanna go into details, but I will name a few and my reasons for being upset.**

 **The election. I am Republican, so go ahead and bash me now, but I have a LOT of friends who aren't and once they found this out, they refuse to talk to me anymore and I'm too young to vote! Can we just have a redraw?**

 **The Orlando gay club shooting and Christina Grimmie's shooting. I'm only putting these together cause they happened just a few days apart, but I'm starting with Christina. Christina Grimmie is/was a HUGE inspiration of mine, and hearing that she got shot twice in the side and once in the head (I'm not entirely sure if that's right but that's what I heard), had to survive through five hours of that before she passed while touring with one of my favorite bands, Before You Exit. She tried to hug this man who shot her! Then he shot himself for reasons unknown...it makes me so mad. Then 49 people (not sure on numbers) were killed at a gay club by being shot. I am not gay, I'm OK with other people being gay cause you do you and I want people to be happy, OK? And hearing that someone would do this to someone just makes me mad.**

 **Selena Gomez having to go to rehab over Lupas. So, if anyone knows me, Selena Gomez is one of my main inspirations and hearing this news in August broke my heart. She had to cancel her tour and this happened just days after she fought with another inspiration of mine, Justin Bieber, on Instagram. I'm glad she is doing a lot better now though since her return in November.**

 **Finding out about William Brent/Billy Unger's smoking problem. Not gonna lie, this made me cry. Then I found out in October that he had been doing it since he was 15. I have a sister who is that old. The worst part is, this made several people turn their backs on him and I saw a comment on his Instagram that literally told him to just kill himself since the cigarettes would do that anyway.**

 **Elite Force being cancelled. Everyone cried after being left with that cliffhanger, end of story.**

 **Carrie Fisher died. I am not a huge Star Wars fan, especially since The Force Awakens, but this news was sad to hear after hearing she was stable from a heart attack. RIP our space princess.**

 **All we can hope for is a better year (hence the title) and I hope we will stay together during that time.**


End file.
